


That ass is a work of art

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mischaduesouth asked:</p><p>"How about Mickey discovering that not only was Ian a stripper, but that he was sometimes a nude model. I can just imagine him seeing a nude painting and thinking 'Wait, I know that ass.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That ass is a work of art

"I’m not going in there, this is too fucking gay for me," Mickey complained as he puffed on his cigarette and eyed the door to the art gallery.

"C’mon Mick, I already told my friend that we would."Ian whined.

"Well cancel, tell him you have better shit to do." Mickey dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, sighing when Ian opened the door and motioned for him to go in.

"I have something better to do, huh? Like what?" Ian asked, following behind his boyfriend. 

"Like me." Mickey said turning to look back at the redhead, raising his eyebrows suggestively and grinning.

"Nah, that’s too fucking gay for me." Ian replied sarcastically.

"So the tough guy has jokes." Mickey said as they started looking around at the portraits. Some were of the entire model, others were specific body parts like a chest or a flexing arm. "A cock. Really?" Mickey said as they stood in front of one.

"Not so bad right?" Ian said with a chuckle.

"Ehh, yours is better." Mickey said smugly, obviously proud of the fact. Ian grinned and moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Yeah?" He asked before leaning down to kiss the back of Mickey’s neck and rub himself against the older boy’s ass.

"Fuck yeah, man. I love your cock." Mickey said a bit breathlessly.

"Good." Ian let go of his boyfriend abruptly and walked off to the next piece of art without waiting for him.

"Asshole." Mickey huffed as he caught up to the redhead and lightly punched him on the arm which just made him crack up.

"You were an asshole all morning when I was trying to get you here, now we’re even." Ian said still laughing.

"Yeah yeah, you got your revenge, chuckles." Mickey said trying to keep a grin off his face and failing because he couldn’t help it when he heard Ian laughing. It was his favorite sound, but he’d never admit that to anyone except maybe Ian. He sometimes let mushy shit like that slip late at night when they were cuddling and he’s feeling content.

"Oh look, there’s the man responsible for all of these." Ian gestured towards a tall, blonde across the room. "We should go say hi." Ian said as he started across the room and Mickey had no choice but to trail along behind him.

"Ian! I’m so glad you could make it." The guy said as soon as he saw the two walking up to him, he pulled Ian in for a hug which made Mickey tense until Ian released himself from the blonde’s grasp.

"Wouldn’t miss it! Gabe this is Mickey, Mickey this is Gabe." He introduced.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you. Any friend of Ian is a friend of mine." Gabe said enthusiastically, extending a hand for a handshake.

"Boyfriend actually." Mickey said somewhat harshly as he took the offered hand briefly. 

"Oh right of course." Gabe replied, looking decidedly less interested in talking to them. "Well I don’t want to keep you guys from looking around, I hope you enjoy my work. Oh and Ian thanks for all the help." He said as he turned back to the people he had been talking to before. 

"Yeah, no problem." Ian said quickly taking Mickey’s hand and leading him away to keep admiring the photographs.

"Help? What the fuck kind of help was he talking about?" Mickey asked sharply, pulling his hand away, his eyebrows dangerously high on his forehead.

"Nothing really, I uh just introduced him to some of the models he used." Ian mumbled glancing away.

"Right." Mickey said, obviously unsatisfied with his boyfriend’s dodgy answer, but the redhead changed the subject and continued walking around the exhibit. Ian reached for Mickey’s hand again after a few minutes and this time he didn’t pull away. That is until they came to a picture of a model’s ass and something about it really bothered him. He furrowed his brow in concentration and kept staring until Ian cleared his throat.

"Mick, c’mon. Let’s go to the next one." Ian said nervously, clasping his hands together. That’s when it clicked.

"No fucking way." Mickey said quietly.

"Mick?" 

"No fucking way." The older boy repeated himself, louder.

"Mick, don’t be mad." Ian said desperately.

"I’ll kill him." Mickey balled his fists and started searching for Gabe.

"No you won’t. Mickey calm down, it’s not a big deal. Not long after I started working at the club he saw me dancing and said I had the body for modeling. I needed the money at the time." Ian said getting closer to him and running a soothing hand across his cheek.

"Not a big deal? He had you naked. Did you sleep with him?" Mickey growled out.

"No Mick, I just modeled for him, it was very professional." Ian tried to explain.

"You sure? How would you know? You were probably so fucked up on coke you wouldn’t remember anyways." Mickey said looking more concerned than angry at this point. "Before I found you and brought you home, anyone could have taken advantage of you." He continued in a broken voice.

"Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m fine now." Ian whispered, taking his boyfriend into his arms and rubbing his back.

"I know, I know." Mickey whispered back. "It is a really nice picture." Mickey said a little more lightly as he pulled away and looked back at it. 

"Thanks." Ian said, a huge smile on his face.

"Fuck, I want it. Let’s buy the damn picture." Mickey said, looking for Gabe again.


End file.
